Stress
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: GSR. Sara ha survived! READ ME GSR FANS COS OF BABIES. NCIS and BONES crossover
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day at the lab and everyone was tired and stressed

It was a long day at the lab and everyone was tired and stressed.

"Hey" Sara said.

Grissom looked up from his desk to see Sara there, her hair tumbled in front of her smiling face.

"Hey" he said he wanted to kiss her so much but he couldn't because they were at work.

She smiled and walked into his office, she sat down and sighed.

"Long day?" He asked.

"Yer" She said, "I hate Monday's"

"It's Wednesday"

"Oh well I hate today"

They both smiled, "Everyone's going to get something to eat you want to come with us?" She asked motioning to the door.

"Umm ok I need to get out of here." He responded.

He got up and turned off the light as they went out of the office.

Everyone was waiting outside for them, "I don't feel hungry I'm off clubbing instead"

Greg said "Anyone want to come with?"

"Sure" Nick Catherine and warrick said.

"I'm off home cos my fave TV show is on" Ronnie said and went to her car.

"Do you still want to go get something to eat?" Sara asked.

"Sure why not" Grissom responded.

They got into the truck and drove off.

Everyone else smiled as what the thought as 'their plan' was working.

Meanwhile at the resturant Sara and Grissom were sat talking.

"I don't get why the team so quickly changed their minds" Sara said.

"Same here" he responded. "But atleast I get to spend time with you Sara."

"Yes I agree………" she leaned over and kissed him.

They finished eating and went their separate ways.

Sara was walking back to her apartment when somebody tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see Kate Todd stood there.

"Hey I thought you wasn't coming til tomorrow." Sara said surprised.

"It is tomorrow" Kate said. "Sara are you ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be" Sara asked

"You seem happier than usual and your forgetting what day it is."

"And…" Sara said trying to cover up why she was so happy.

"Hmmm never mind" Kate responded puzzled.

The girls went back to Sara's apartment and Kate got settled in.

They sat down in the living room watching Bring it on all or nothing.

"S-L-U-T what does that spell…. Winnie" They said in unison.

"So what were you SO happy earlier" Kate asked

"Will you give it a rest." Sara replied angrily.

"Sorry" Kate said sarcasticly.

"No I'm sorry it's just I don't want to tell you until I figure out if something's going to happen." Sara apologized.

"Does this have something to do with a guy?" Kate enquired.

"yes" Sara blushed.

"Sara does this have something to do with your supervisor." Kate said

"No…….Maybe………Yes" Sara said "That obvious?"

"Yes Oh come on Sara please stop this 'crush'" Kate pleaded.

"It's not a '_crush_' it's……." Sara started.

"Love" Kate mimicked her.

"Yes just like how you Lurvve DiNozzo" Sara said cheekily.

Kate threw a cushion at her, "I do NOT LOVE DiNozzo." Kate replied angrily.

"Whatever" Sara said "I'm off to sleep"

The girls headed off to their rooms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the girls were racing to get ready.

"Where are my car keys?" Sara shouted.

"I don't know" Kate replied, "Where's my bag?"

"How should I know you had it last" Sara responded.

After franticly racing around they had got ready.

"Shoot" Sara screamed.

"Whats up" Kate asked.

"My car keys are nowhere to be found I must have left them at work because I walked back home."

"Oh man what are we going to do?" Kate shouted back.

Meanwhile at the lab Grissom was wondering where Sara was.

"It's not like her to be this late I best ring her" He thought.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sara's number.

"Hi" A womans voice said.

"Sara?" He asked.

"No ill just get her." Kate said.

He could hear Sara in the background.

"Hello" Sara panted

"Why aren't you at work yet baby?"

"I left my car keys plus car at work and Kate can't find her phone"

"Who's kate?"

"Kate Todd"

"Huh"

"She's working with us for 6 months."

"Do you guys need a lift I can fill you in on tonight's case on the way there."

"You are a lifesaver."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes"

"I'll be there in 10"

"ok love you"

"love you too"

"bye" they said in unison and hung up the phones.

"Who was that" Kate enquired.

"Doesn't matter were getting a lift to work"

"Great"

Kate raced into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars.

"Get this down you" Kate shouted chucking Sara a chocolate bar.

"Thanks" Sara replied putting it in her bag.

5 minutes later Grissom pulled up outside the apartment.

Sara looked out of her window, "Lets go" She shouted and signalled to grissom that she was coming downstairs.

"Hey" She said opening the doors on the SUV.

"Hi you are really late, Eckile is going to kill you." He responded and quickly kissed her.

"KATE" Sara shouted really loudly.

Kate walked out with her PDA and gun.

"Put the gun away and get in the car" Sara said.

Kate put her gun away and climbed in the back of the SUV.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi it's Kate Todd right" Grissom asked.

"Yer nice to meet you." She said and slouched back with her PDA.

"Anyway what's tonight's case" Sara asked sarcasticly.

Grissom started the car and filled them in on the case.

"Boring" Sara muttered "I hate celebrity's murdering people due to paparazzi."

"What's up with her?" Kate enquired.

"Sara has had some run in's with the paparazzi which resulted with Eckile having a go at her" Grissom replied.

Sara shrugged, "The bitch deserved it"

"SARA" Kate said

"Don't worry this is her usual attitude" Grissom reassured.

Kate shook her head.

"At least we don't have to deal with that Bitchy lawyer." Sara commented. "Like Catherine and Warrick"

"I have to agree on that" Grissom responded.

"Who are you on about?" Kate asked.

"Marjorie Wescott" Sara Said "I think she is the biggest BITCH FROM HELL EVER"

"What happened" Kate enquired.

"Well it was a celebrity murder where Tom haviland murder two people and He hired Marjorie Wescott as his Lawyer, This was when I was Dating hank and she picked out everyone's faults- Catherine's history as a stripper- Nick not marking Evidence- Warrick's Gambling addiction and Me getting emotionally involved with men on my cases." Sara Said.

Kate looked at her "Emotionally involved egh?"

"Don't Start" Sara bitched.

"okay then" Kate said putting her hands up in the air.

They arrived at the Crime scene, putting on their gloves they entered the Hotel suite where a hotel concierge was laying dead in a pool of fresh blood.

3 stab wounds to his torso and a bullet lodged in his skull.

The suspect James kingson, a known actor from western California was stood in one corner with two police officers next to him.

"Why am I a suspect?" He asked.

"Uh don't ask me I only started today" Kate said. "But it's probably to do with the fact that you were in the room at the time and you have blood on your hands"

Sara held up a Gun and Knife, .45-calibre semi-automatic pistol and an Army combat knife.

"Oooh these Pretty weapons could put you away for 1st degree murder." Sara said cheekily.

She dusted for prints and sprayed Luminol and found 3 prints and "Blood?!"

"What?" Kate said "You got prints AND blood"

"Yup!"

She collected the prints and swabbed the blood "Kate can you send these to the lab with Greg"

Greg walked in "I am off back to the lab! anyone coming?"

Kate stood up "I am unfortunatly" She shook her head.

"Who's the chick?"

"This chick has got a name it is Kate"

"Bitchy!? I Like her"

Sara giggled and continued Collecting Evidence.

After everyone left, Sara piped up "Last night was really nice." She said.

"Yes it was" Grissom said still collecting evidence. "Quiet without the team"

"Yup"

"So are you doing anything after shift?"

"Not really why?"

"I was thinking…………………."

Meanwhile at the lab Kate was wondering around trying to Find DNA and the print lab.

"Who are you?" Ecklie asked a very lost Catlin Todd.

"Kate Todd and do you know where the Print lab and Dna is?"

"Down the corridor, DNA is on the left and the print lab is next it."

"Thanks"

With that Caitlin left and walked towards the DNA lab.

Entering the lab she saw a woman rushing around.

"Hi uh Sara sent this blood for ya"

"Thanks, uh who are you?"

"Catlin Todd Kate for short I mean I hate been called Catlin, I'm babbling aint I."

"Yup, I'm Wendy, Ok so the results should be about….."

"5 hours min?"

"Yup how did you.."

"Know I have a close Gothic friend she does forensics, Talks to her Mass-Spectrometer too."

"Sounds cool,"

"Thanks anyway!"

"Anytime kate"

The women smiled, Wendy got to work and Kate Went across to the print lab.

Dropping off the prints she wandered around for a bit till she found two people sat in the break room.

She walked in and one of the males Wolf-wistled at her.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it around "I'll take that as a compliment this time but next time I will count it as a Sexual remark."

"It wasn't a se……." Nick squealed.

"I know it was I just felt like doing that" She said and let go of his arm. "You remind me of my ex-co-worker.

"Who are you anyway and where did you learn to do that."

"Kate Todd and I learnt to do that in the secret service."

"Cool you were in the secret service."

"Yup I was hand picked to protect the president of the United States of America."

"Wow did ya get to fly on Air force one."

"Yup but that was 2 years ago I worked at NCIS in Washington DC"

"Cool"

"Yup so who are you guys?"

"Nick stokes and that is Warrick brown."

"Nice to meet you."

"So who invited you down here?"

"Sara Sidle."

"Ah you two friends or summet?"

"Yup I know everything about her, from her past to who she secretly loves"

"Oh, who Sara loves is NO secret."

"Yer" Warrick said.

"Who then?"

"Grissom"

"That's what I got she said she really enjoyed going to dinner with him."

"Oh my god really." Wendy said walking in.

"Yup didn't ya know?"

"No anyone seen Greg cos he has took something out of my locker."

"As in wends" Nick enquired.

Wendy went a shade of BRIGHT red.

"It isn't summet like in a uh sexual nature is it?"

"Depends on if you count Victoria's secret lingerie a Sexually natured item."

"Well no I meant like a…Ow"

"I would shut up if I were you Nicky."

"Why has he got it?"

"I don't know but it was meant to be a surprise for my boyfriend."

"Greg!" Nick and warrick said in harmony

"Yer" she went a shade of bright red. "How did ya know?"

"We are CSI's we do this all the time."

Kate held back a laugh.

Just then Kate's phone rang.

"Todd…………..Oh hey ……………….No I haven't told Sara yet………..I am waiting for the right time DiNozzo……………..whatever……….Bye."

"BOYFRIEND?" Nick asked

"No co-worker from Washington DC, He couldn't find the lab."

"Is he working here??"

"Yup"

"Cool."

"That was the guy you remind me of……..Real Charmer……..flirty………….mind goes from x to xxx."

"I think you got Greg in the last one"

"Really"

"YUP"

Just then Catherine Willows and Jim Brass walked in.

"Huh who is she?" Catherine asked.

"Kate Todd is that you?" Jim asked

"Jim how are you?" Kate responded

"What are you doing here?"

Before Kate had a chance to respond Sara came in giggling.

"Mmmm something has to be going on between her and a certain Supervisor. I think" Jim Said.

"Mmmmmm can't wait" Sara said lustily into her phone "See you later on bye!"

Sara hung up her Cell phone and looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"WHAT?"

"Who was that?" Kate and Brass said in unison.

"None of your buisne…." Her phone ringing cut her off.

She checked the Caller ID to see that it was Grissom.

"Hey Baby" She said Flirtishly "Okay honey see you in a bit bye"

She closed her phone off and reached into her pocket.

Grabbing the Spare key to her Apartment she smiled and chucked it to Kate.

"Don't wait for me to come home I wont be back this evening."

"Hmmmmmmmm you two have fun"

"I…….We intend to!"

With that she left.

Kate and Brass looked at each other and laughed, "Aww she's not in love but LUST!!" Kate joked before looking towards the door to see Temperance Brennan stood there.

"Hey have you seen Sara" Temperance Said and smiled at Kate.

"Yay Temperance" Kate cheered.

"Yes hi Kate now where's Sara?"

"You just missed her Sorry but you are welcome to stay with me at Sara's while she's screwing some guy and you know who I mean"

"Oh ok, how is Grissom anyway?" Temperance asked.

"Not so good" Sara said as she entered the room "He's in trouble."

"What? Why now?"

"He's in a stand off in the car park and it's goin' to get Ugly"

Brass, Catherine, Nick and Sara drew their guns before heading to the lab car park.

They arrived to see a Man stood facing Grissom, a glock in his hand.

"Just put the Gun down" Grissom Shouted "No-one will get hurt"

"Not until that Bitch Sara Sidle pays for what she did"

"Matt Just put the gun down please" Sara begged "Don't hurt him I love him"

Catherine, Nick and Brass looked at each other, a huge crowd formed behind them.

"You little Slag, How dare you ask me to do anything for you!"

"Because if you are going to shoot anyone Shoot me"

"Sara honey, I will not let you do that" Grissom said as Sara walked towards Gil with her gun pointed at Matt "If he does anything to hurt you I will personally kill him."

"No Sara I wont shoot you because that will be giving you Mercy, I will hurt you emotionally not physically." Matt Shouted "I will hurt the people closest to you."

Just then a shot was Fired and Sara Automatically Dived to Save Grissom.

Another Round was fired, it hit Sara in the head.

Grissom Fired the Gun at Matt, The bullet hit Matt straight in the Abdomen.

"I need the paramedics out here NOW!!" Grissom shouted before looking at Sara.

Her body lying on the ground, Blood seeping out of the wound, dying her hair in red blood.

He raced over to her side and grabbed her hand, "Sara honey Stay with me" He kissed her hand.

The paramedics raced over, prepped her and raced her to the hospital.


	2. chapter 2

"Sara Sidle Gun shot wound BP 110 over 90 crashed 1 time on the way here need surgery STAT"

**Ok heres the next chapter.**

"Sara Sidle Gun shot victim BP 110 over 90 crashed 1 time on the way here need surgery STAT"

The Paramedics raced Sara through the corridors of Desert Palms Hospital towards Prep room 1.

They Prepped her for surgery and placed her under General Aesthetic.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Kate, Temperance and the team sat waiting for the Doctor to give them Sara's Medical update.

"Family of Sara Sidle!" The doctor Shouted.

Grissom, Brass, Kate and Temperance stood up.

"My name is Dr James, I am pleased to Say the surgery went quite well with a few road bumps during the Op, umm can I speak to Sara's Boyfriend/Husband/Fiancée please."

Grissom looked at him "Sure"

They walked away from the Trio.

"Sara is 5 weeks Pregnant with Twins"

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Sidle is having Twins, She is on the Pill but it seems it hasn't worked."

"How come?"

"Has she been under stress?"

"She's a Las Vegas Criminalist, She's always under Stress. Um when Can I see her?"

"Follow me She should be coming Round any minuet now"

They walked down a Corridor towards Room 2045, Opening the door they saw Sara lying on the bed, Drip in her arm, oxygen Tubes and Blood drip in her other Arm.

"I will err leave you two alone, any problems just Call" With that the Doc left the room.

"Hey" Sara said weakly "What's up?"

"You're Pregnant with Twins Sara I….I am just trying to process that"

"Pregnant but I am on the Cough Pill"

"Stress was a Factor of your body Rejecting the Hormones"

"What…Wha…What are we…..w…we going to do?"

"I do not have a clue it's not like we planned this but whatever your decision I will help you with it"

"I do not know how we are going to do this, but I want to keep them"

"Now before you start I was going to ask you this anyway before I found out you were pregnant."

"Huh??"

He pulled the box out of his pocket and Sat next to Sara.

"Sara, I love you and you probably know that, Will you Marry me?"

Sara nodded and wiped the tears away.

**Ok sorry for the not as goood chapter but peeps get impatiant so I raced it.**

**Sorry if medical terms are incorrect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sidle was sat in her hospital room (Still) listing to N-force's - All my life and singing along.

Catherine walked in, smiled at Sara, who took her headphones out and smiled back.

"So rumour Has it that YOU, Sara sidle are engaged to Grissom, Can you confirm or deny this?" Catherine asked in her best reporter voice and pretending to hold a Dictaphone.

"It's True Cath, We are Getting Married and Also I…I am Pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I am Pregnant" Sara said slowly.

"P...P…Pregnant! Does Grissom Know?"

"Of Course He is the Father. DUH!!"

"Gil Grissom is Getting Married and Is a Father to your baby. OMG"

"Babies, Cath I am having Twins!!"

"Congratulations SARA OH MY GOD this is JUST WOW!!!!"

"Riiight, Catherine, are you okay?"

"I am fine"

"Okay. Speaking of Grissom, where is my Fiancée?"

"Umm…I think he was…Yes he was getting coffee"

"Really?"

"No he told me to keep quiet but he is out getting you something"

Just then a Woman walked in.

"Sara"

"Mom?"

**A.N- Dun! Dun! Dunn. Oooh Sara's Mom is here.**

**What will happen between them?**

**When is Grissom's Mother arriving?**

**Is Grissom out seeing some other woman or is he really buying her a gift?**

**Cath's Pregnant also but who is the father?**

**Find out in the Next Chapters!!!**

**Review please I love Pretty Reviews!!!!!!!!!! So Shiny!!!**


End file.
